The Sweet Life of Tris and Caleb
by Kat1054
Summary: There is a hotel "Factions Hotel" that Tris and Caleb have lived in secret ever since their parents died. They live at the hotel and go to school. One night, while Tris is out on a walk, she is attacked. Eventually Tris and this stranger fall in love, but will this blow Tris and Caleb's cover? Not sure if rating is right. Violence,swearing,romance! For mature teens. OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new FAN FICTION! By ME, Kat1054. Yep another! I might not be able to update this one as much but it's still good to have just in case the other one doesn't work out or for when it finished. The other one "Initiation (My 'Dream')" has nothing to do with this story. Just making that clear. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer****- No, I don't own Divergent and I never will.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris P.O.V.**

It has been two years since the accident happened. Two years since Caleb and I left home and two years since they…departed. I am officially sixteen, still not old enough to vote or drink, but only enough to get a job. Ever since _that_ day, Caleb has been working little jobs on the side to help pay for the room we are staying at and food. I still remember what happened everyday, I always remember on my birthday because that is the day that it happened.

Two years ago…

_"Beatrice, sweetie! Happy Birthday dear!" My mother's voice. Light and free like the wind._

_The rough fingers of my father pat my back as his thick clean voice sounds, "Have a good day." He knows that Birthdays are not a something that Abnegation should celebrate. My mother always says Happy Birthday for some reason. I just nod and smile. I get nothing special. I'm Abnegation. Caleb and I went to school as usual. When we come home, I do my homework as usual and lay down for some sleep._

_I remember the time it happened. 3:21a.m. exactly. Thick clouds of smoke woke me up. Heat smothered my skin to the core. Fire. Fire was consuming my house. I remember what I learned from kindergarten. Stay low. Besides stop, drop, and roll. I was able to get out of the house, and so was Caleb. However, mother and father weren't so lucky. My selfishness was the cause of their death. All me. I didn't go back to save them. My fault on my birthday. I hate my birthday._

_After that everyone thought that Caleb and I were, dead. We wanted it to stay that way or else we would be put into an orphanage then separated. We didn't want that so we went to the only place were Caleb knew someone who could help. The assistant manager to the _FACTION HOTEL_. We were able to get a room and stay there and here we are. Since we didn't want anyone to know who we were, I changed my name. My new name is Tris. _

Present…

I can hear the drunken Candor pondering through the halls of the hotel. We are on the twelfth floor. I can smell the alcohol filtering the air even through the door of my room. I can hear fighting going on downstairs with the Dauntless and the smell of cigarettes of some of the Amity being 'peaceful', hippies. All the Erudite are at the café either studying or using the free Wi-Fi, always looking for knowledge. There is no Abnegation here because staying at a luxury hotel would be selfish. That's why I'm here. "Beatrice, you should go to sleep now. We have school tomorrow." Caleb says drowsily.

"No. I'm going for a walk. I can't stand this place." I take my thin sweater and small purse. The purse has nothing, its just and accessory.

Caleb shifts his position in the bed to face me. "Okay just be careful." I nod but he isn't finished. "Don't draw attention to yourself and don't talk to boys and if they ask you to go with them to their room to hang out-"

"Okay, got it." I walked out the door without looking back. I walk down to the lobby and see Christina. She works at the candy bar part time. She's my age, but taller and has brown hair, skin, and eyes. Big sparkly brown eyes. I try to ignore what Caleb was talking about with boys talking to me because I know that no one would want me. I'm not looking for someone who does either. I'm still broken inside. I wave at Christina and exit the hotel. As I walk down the sidewalk, a pair of hands wraps around my body and bring me into a dark ally.

I fling myself forward toward the pavement to get away form this stranger, but they grave my wrist. I'm no fighter, but my friend Uriah showed me how to deal with a situation like this. I throw myself toward this stranger and as he stumbles, I kick _him _between the legs and run like hell back to the hotel. I look back at the stranger for a second and he is holding himself and he looks up at me. The first thing I notice is his deep blue eyes that are darker that this midnight sky. The light is dim so that is all I can see. I keep running back to the room and Caleb and my little safe bed. Do I regret kicking him where the sun doesn't shine? The Abnegation part of me does, but I knew I had to or else who knows what could've happened. I refuse to look back.

When I finally make it back to the hotel lobby, I sigh of relief. He can't get me here. I can't stop thinking of those gorgeous dangerous eyes when I finally make it past the drunks and get into my room. I make sure to lock the door being as paranoid as I am before I lay down on my hard bed.

That night I think of him and what could've happened if I didn't fight back. I can't help but see the way his eyes said that he would find me again because as safe as I want to feel, I know that this isn't over.

**This was supposed to be my first fan fiction, but I lost it and found it again. Just in case anyone was confused, this is a hotel were all factions can stay. Tris and Caleb basically live there and go to school. Like the Sweet life of Zack and Cody. I'll try to make it funny when I get the chance. Tell me what you think so I can continue. If this doesn't really work out I'll delete it so that other people can get a chance. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	2. Chapter 2

**So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer****- Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I own the plot in ****_this_**** story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I saw her before. The little girl with dull blonde hair, a small child body, and those eyes. Those inviting sweet yet dull eyes. She's more of a background person, but she looks not pretty, but…I don't know. What's her name? I don't know, but I have seen her before. I watch her go back to the FACTION HOTEL as I try to collect myself. I have half a mind to follow her but if she saw me, I don't know. It just wouldn't be right. Maybe if I talked to her—I mentally slap myself. I just tried to rob the girl's purse and now I want to talk to her? What the hell is up with me today? I get up and walk back into the ally. Ever since I turned eighteen, I left the Abnegation compound and left for the Dauntless. I go to school at the Dauntless school where I am a student teacher and regular student. However, I don't stay in the dorms because that costs money and Marcus won't pay a dime. I got a part time deal with the school. If I teach then I can attend school there. I live on the streets in this ally always waiting to see if any small defenseless person, like that girl I saw earlier, is there so I can get a few bucks.

I go to the side of a dumpster and pull out my small mattress that the hotel got rid of. It has some springs sticking out, but it's better than sleeping on the ground. I lie down and fall into a light sleep. I never go into a deep sleep because you never know what could happen or who could come.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to the smell of scrambled eggs and apples dipped in peanut butter sauce just like every school day. "Beatrice, come on we have to go." Caleb sighs picking up his timeworn book bag. I ease out of bed and go to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. I take a deep breath and fix my hair. Yes, we have a mirror, but Caleb covers it with a towel so we at least feel Abnegation in this hotel. I brush my teeth and splash water in my face. I look out the window and feel the warm sun shining on my skin just like every morning. It's selfish to feel such pleasure, but that is why I left home. Besides the fact that my home is in ashes.

I walk out the bathroom and follow Caleb out the hotel trying not to think about what happened last night as we pass the ally.

Caleb goes to Erudite Institute of Factions or EIF and I finally got accepted into Dauntless High School for the Brave or DHSB. I had to wait until I turned sixteen because for some reason the school doesn't except anyone younger. I see the train tracks and hear the steel of the train wheels rush by. I know that I have to jump onto it and so I take a deep breath and run. I manage to get inside, barely, but I still make it nonetheless. After a few moments of hearing wind rush by I hear more people aboard the moving train. Aside from them are a few more pople who move to the other side of the train. When we go through the Candor faction, Christina and a bigger taller man jumps in. "Hello," I say. Christina looks at me.

"I know you," she says.

"Yeah from the Factions Hotel."

"Oh yeah. Sorry but I don't know your name."

"Tris and your Christina."

"Yeah how did you-?"

"Name tag from the candy bar," I interrupt her.

"I'm Al," the taller boy says. "You go to DHSB?"

"Yeah I just started." I smile proud to say it. When we get into the Erudite Faction, Christina smiled at a person who she called "Will". Faction after faction later, we finally made it to the school. We all jumped out of the train.

When we were finally in the school, the first thing that I noticed was how dark it was. I would expect that though. We are in a place called the Pit. The walls are cover in black lockers and everything feels dark. As I walk I am pushed into a locker. A boy that jumped onto the train in the Candor compound hold my neck against the locker. "You won't last a week," the boy growls.

"Peter come on, we're going to be late for class," another girl calls over to him. "See you later." He grins evilly at me and leaves.

**Yep, this was the worst chapter I have possibly ever posted. But, at least its something and plus, I'm so tired…Just bear with me and I promise that next chapter will be more entertaining. I just needed to explain a few things. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am grounded and I'm using the computer so I'll make this fast and short!**

**Disclaimer****- I'm pretty sure that Veronica Roth doesn't get grounded so I'm pretty sure that I'm not her!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris P.O.V.**

DHSB is hell. Simple. It's dark and crowded and yeah, cruel! Peter was just the start. There was Molly and Drew to worry about. I had to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure that I wasn't about to get stabbed with a knife or something. Most of my classes were about hand-to-hand combat and I'm pretty small so I got pushed around a lot. I was hanging out with Christina and Will and Al, but I don't have my classes with any of them except last period. I looked at my schedule and saw:

_Faction history- B35- Mr. Max_

_Art- C24- Ms. Tori_

_Gun shooting- A13- Mr. Four_

_Knife Throwing- A13- Mr. Four_

_Lunch- Lunch Room_

_6. Fear Landscape- A27- Mr. Zeke_

_7. Paintball method and basics- Sport Field- Mr. Four and Mr. Eric _

_Fighting 101- A13- Mr. Four_

Mr. Four was absent all day, so Mr. Eric had been filling in his classes. I don't like Eric. He's just like Peter and Molly and Drew but worse because I can't fight back. He's cruel and vicious. Mr. Max gets on my nerves but Eric is a bastard. Mr. Zeke is funny and kind and so is Tori (she doesn't like the 'Ms.' Stuff so we call her Tori). I wonder if Mr. Four is like Eric or Zeke. I want to know because I have him for the majority of the day. I go to room _A13_ and to my surprise, Eric isn't there. A man with a black shirt that clings to his body, black hair-no wait- brown hair, and define muscle. He writes on a chalkboard and I watch as his muscles move. I am the first in class so I find a place to sit down, furthest in the back. "Hello, are you new?" the man asks. He doesn't turn around.

"Yeah, I'm Tris," I manage to say. He turns to face me and his smile fades. He looks young and oddly familiar. I just don't know where I've seen him before. He puts down the chalk.

"Where are you from?"

The question takes me back a little. "I just transferred from the All Factions High School."

"What compound do you live in?"

"I'm pretty sure that you can check my student file to know." I leave it at that. I don't need, or want, to go into detail for that question. Christina walks in. She smiles and sits next to me. Mr. Four turns around and continues to write. "Hey," I mumble.

After a few minutes, everyone walks in at the late bell. "We have a new student today class," Mr. Four announces. He waves for me to come up. I stumble over as Peter snorts. I stand at the front of the class. "What's your name?"

"Tris."

"How is this school so far, Tris?"

"Fine."

"Where are you from Tris?"

That is when my mouth goes dry. Looks like Mr. Four and I are going to have some problems this year.

**Remember that she doesn't want anyone to know that she's form Abnegation or the Factions Hotel! Okay? Now that it's clear, tell me what you think so I can continue. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…this is me writing on the computer…yeah. I know that I haven updated this story in a while, but I was working on my other one. I just had a whole Seven chapter marathon on it so yeah.**

**Disclaimer****- I own the plot for this story…not the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"Where are you from?" I ask the girl that I saw from last night.

She gulps. "Planet Earth."

I hear giggles coming from the back of the room. "What _faction_?"

I look at her as she weighs options in her head. "…Abnegation…"

"What's that?" I'm being a jackass and I know it. But, I want to know.

"A-Abnegation," she says.

"A _STIFF?!_" Peter bellows. "Fucking SHIT! What's up Stiff?"

"Principal's office. Now Peter." He leaves laughing. I regret asking her. She's now a target. Damn it. Wait…why am I worried?

"You can sit down now Tris," I say. As she walks over to her seat, Peter shoves her to the ground then walks out the door. Tris goes to her seat next to Christina.

I get on with the lesson pretending that it's just another day. But, I can't get over the feeling that Tris's eyes are looking at my back. She is staring at me and I can feel her gaze. Why do I feel like this?

**Tris P.O.V.**

The rest of the day goes by with people pointing and calling me Stiff all day. Stiff is slang for Abnegation people. I blame that teacher. Mr. Four. That's such a weird name and isn't he a little young to be teaching this type of stuff? What does he know about fighting? I walk home down the less known of Dauntless compound to get to the Factions Hotel. The streets here are chopped and broken with yellow lines going in curves. The sidewalk isn't any better. If I was to step on any un-cracked part of the sidewalk, then I would be lucky. The brick buildings are more graffiti than brick. They're ragged and sliced. Every single window is broken and the smell of this place isn't great either. It smells of cigarettes and decay. Every block or two there are scattered beer bottles on the ground that appear to have not been touched in years. Basically, this place is a dump. I guess that's why no one uses this place. I turn a corner onto Parish Avenue and see a group of man drinking from tin cans. They are obviously drunk by the way they slur their words and laugh. I need to get past them, but I don't want to be seen because there is no doubt in my mind that these men will not hesitate to take advantage of any girl that they can get their hands on. I don't want to be that girl. I can't turn back because then I'll have to take the other way home, which will be a two-hour walk. Maybe if I run really fast, they won't notice me. I pull my backpack closer to my body and run like hell.

I don't get far when one of them stops me.

"Hey sweet heart. Where are you going?" a man with dirty blonde hair slurs.

"I'm going home," I say. I mentally slap myself. I cannot talk to these people.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?"

I straighten up to appear older. "I'm sixteen."

"At the legal age to do, you know. Stuff." He leans in. I step back. This was a bad idea. I need to get out of here. Maybe if I run back really fast, they'll be too drunk to chase after me. I begin to turn around when two of them extend their arms out to me. I yell for them to get off me, but they don't listen. They strip off my backpack then start to unbutton my pants. I kick my leg backward, but they grab my leg giving them even more access to me. I scream out for someone to help me even though it's a failed attempt. They open up my first shirt when someone comes out and charges at them with fists raised. I'm pushed to the floor and everything goes black.

**I know that it's short, but I'll update later today. Stay tuned I guess. Use the box below so I know that someone is reading so that I can write. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you that I would update soon. (;**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I wake up, everything is dark outside except for a little fire going next to me. It is lit by some old newspaper and a little match. My first reaction is to look down and see if I am…exposed. No, everything is buttoned up. However, dry blood is on the button of my pants and shirt. I gulp. What did they do to me? "So you're awake?" a voice says. I turn and see a man with a black hoodie pulled over his face. I can't see his face, but I know that he's big.

I back away against a wall; I am on a mattress. "Where am I? What happened? What are you going to do to me?" the questions come naturally. I sense a smile on his face.

"Relax, you're safe. You're at my house. You got knocked out when those guys, you know. I saved you though." He says it like he won an award.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

He shrugs then leans back.

"Did you button up my pants?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, but don't worry I didn't do anything. I might live on the streets, but I don't misuse people. I just defend my territory."

"Why the blood?" I ask pointing to the dry blood on my shirt.

"Are I beat those guys up, I needed something to wipe my hands on. I don't have any other clothes. But you probably do."

"I have as much as you do when it comes to a wardrobe. Look do you know which way the Faction Hotel is from here?"

He shrugs. "Maybe. But, I kind of like the company. I don't get any visitors."

"I can't imagine why." He leans close to me and I can see his eyes. They are a deep blue. I know him. He's the guy who grabbed me from last time.

"Are you hungry?" he asks steadily.

"No. I know you." I say. He leans back. "You're the guy from last time. If this is the same place then the hotel shouldn't be too far from here. I start to get up but he takes my wrist.

"Please stay. I have no one. I'm lonely."

"Well that will explain why you attacked me last time." I snatch my wrist back. "I'm sorry but someone is probably really worried about me."

"Like who?" He stands. He is talking to my back. "Like _who_? Is that why you took Factionless neighborhood home?"

I turn to him. "I have a brother." I turn my heel and walk. He runs up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Then can you at least come bye after your school to say 'hi'? You owe me at least that. I did save your life." I sigh. I know, I do owe him.

"Fine, I will."

"The Faction Hotel is three blocks down." I smile.

"Thank you." I leave. What have I gotten myself into?

**I'll try to update soon, but not tomorrow because I have Softball tryouts. Alright. Use the box below. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I haven't updated in a while…But whatever. Thank you to the very few people who bother to read this fanfiction. I'll try to update sooner. Here's the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I get to the hotel to find a really, really mad Caleb standing in the center of the room. "Where in the world _were_ you?!" he yells.

I slam the door behind me. "Out." I go to the bathroom and let my hair down. I brush it out and then brush my teeth. The clock on the corner of the seat reads 1:30. It's late…and I lost my backpack. Nice. I sigh. Caleb is at the door yelling at me.

"You had my worried sick! I was about to call the cops and blow our cover! Do you know how hard I try Beatrice? Where in the world were you?-" I blocked out the rest of what he was saying. I wasn't in the mood. "Where you out with a _boy_? Is that why you're so late? What did you do-?"

"CALEB!" I shout at him dropping my toothbrush. "Shut up! No I wasn't out with a boy! No, I didn't do _anything_! Get off my case! Leave me alone! No boy wants me so that isn't an option! Never ever say that again! I'm late because I was out. You know _out_ as in out with friends. No you don't because you don't _have_ any!" I panted trying to catch my breath. Then it hit me, what have I said, what have I done? "Caleb-"

"No, I get it Tris. You were out. You were having fun and lost track of time. Look, I was just worried. I'm sorry." He walked to his bed.

"Caleb-"

"It's alright Tris. I'm just being over protective. I'm sorry." He growled the last word. "Go to sleep."

"Caleb-"

"Go to sleep TRIS," he pulled the blankets over his head. I lay down on the other bed next to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before falling asleep. What am I going to do?

***Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break***

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face burning through my eyelids. I stretched myself up and out of the blankets to the cold air. I looked over onto the clock on the nightstand. 6:30. Wows, it was early. I stepped quietly to the bathroom trying not to wake Caleb at this time in the morning. I already made him upset, might as well let him get his sleep if he's going to deal with me. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and put on my usual clothes. Black T-shirt, black jeans, and shoes. We don't have a lot of money so I have to re wear a lot of clothes a lot. This outfit is from three days ago. I go to the small microwave in the corner of the room and heat up some food from yesterday. By the time that I'm done, it's only 6:45. Damn it. What else can I do besides sit here and wait?

I know, although I wish I didn't. I grave my only sweater and leave the room. I write a note for Caleb.

Caleb,

I'm going to g for a jog. Don't wait up for me.

-Tris

I put the note on his nightstand and leave.

I walk three blocks to where…that…guy-person-hoodie wearer was yesterday. I round the corner and see him lying down on a mattress next to a dumpster. I go up to him carefully. "Hey," I say hesitantly.

He jumps up and nails me to the brick wall on the opposite wall from the bed. He holds my by the neck and shoulder. His hoodie is up so I can't see beyond his lips. His full, inviting lips. I mentally slap myself. He presses his thumb into the soft part of my neck.

"Hey, wow that hurts," I pant. His grip tightens. "Don't you remember me? You know, yesterday? Please stop that hurts." I feel him take a breath then releases me by backing up.

"What the heck! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?!" he shouts as I fall to the ground panting for breath. He puts a hand behind his neck. "Look, just stop doing that. Okay?" I cough, man he has a strong grip. He kneels next to me and puts a hand on my back. "You okay?" I manage a nod then seal my lips to prevent further couching.

"Sorry," I mumble. He nods. "I got you something." He helps me up and I get the small bag of food that feel. I hand him the left overs from yesterday. I see a small smile emerge on his lips. "I hope you like it…"

He rips open the bag and shoves it down his throat. "It's good." He says with a full mouth. I hold back a laugh.

"You don't eat much do you?"

He swallows. "Not at all." He sits on his mattress and gestures for me to follow. I hesitate, but obey. We sit there in silence.

"What's your name?" I ask.

I feel him tense up. "What's your name?" I sigh. I can't tell him my name, I don't know him. Um…what should I say?

"Seven…"I finally say thinking of Mr. Four for some reason. I hear him chuckle. "What?"

"That's such an odd name."

"Well, it is an odd number."

His smile fades. "I don't like it. How about…Six? It sounds better. You know, if you want to be a number." I laugh.

"Sure. Let's go with that." I smile at him. "So, what's your name?"

He pounders on it. "Tobias."

"And you say that I have a funny name." He faces me. All I can see are those lips.

"So what brings you here this early in the morning?" he smiles.

I look down at my hands. "I didn't have anything to do-"

"So your first choice is visiting a homeless person?" He laughs.

"Are you factionless?" I ask.

"No, I just don't live anywhere. Not all homeless people are factionless. Where do you live? The Factions Hotel?"

Now it's my turn to tense up. "No…I…I can't tell you where I live."

"True. I am a stranger after all. Although you owe me."

"I come to visit you. What else do I owe you?" He leans in close to me as I speak.

"You owe me your life, your friendship, information…and your body, although I'm being nice about that, child." His smile grows and now I back up. My watch beeps and it's time to go to school. Wow, the one time that I actually wear the watch.

"I have to go," I say getting up.

"Where?"

"School, I am a child after all."

He graves my wrist. "I didn't mean anything by that-"

"Yeah you did." I tug my wrist back. He gets up and blocks my way.

"No, I really didn't Six."

"Whatever," I by pass him.

"I'll see you after school." He calls after me. I ignore him although I know that I'm not coming back. Although, I know that he'll find me again.

**I hope that it's not as bad as I think that it is. Anyways, I'll try to update more often! You know what box to type in. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but this is a minor story. More people read my other one… so yeah. **

**Here's the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When the train comes, I jump into the first cart that passes by. No one is on board, and I am relieved. Hopefully most people will be absent. Although, I highly doubt it. I push myself against the far end of the train and think about what I'm going to do. I had some homework for last night, but I lost my backpack. How the heck is this going to play out? I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes trying to think of ways that I can avoid Peter, Molly, and Drew. Nothing comes to me. About five minutes later, someone finally comes onto the train so I'm not alone. I look and see Peter, Molly, and Drew. "Hey Stiff!" Peter laughs. He nudges at Drew. "And I thought that this day couldn't get any better." They come up to me and throw punches. They hit my face, neck, and stomach mostly. They laugh as they strike me. Of course, I don't just sit there and let it happen. I push them away and try to jump off the train. They pull me back into it. Drew puts his hands around my neck as Molly kicks my stomach.

"…Stop…" I choke through my clenched teeth.

"She's right guy, we should let her go." Peter says. They look at him. "Push her out the train." I feel my eyes widen. Drew and Molly smile as they take me by the arms and push me out the train. I struggle to get out of their grip, but two against one isn't a recipe for a good outcome. I hold back a scream as I fall to the ground. I land legs first thankfully, but I land in an awkward position. My ankle is actually the first to hit the cement of the roof of a building, then my knees, and then my hip. And the rest of my body follows through. I let out a whimper at the most. I struggle to get up and look around. I have no ides where I am. My vision is blurry from the blow on my head, but I manage to keep myself together. I try to get up, but I can't move my right leg. How the hell is this going to work out? I sigh and lay back to face the sun in cold defeat.

I have no purpose anymore. My brother is better off without me, not to mention the fact that he hates me, there is some homeless guy that I have to visit because he saved me, when I'm done with high school I have no plan for the future, and I have no friends. What am I to do? Go on living for no reason? God, I can't even help my brother pay the bills! All I'm doing is taking up space. Maybe it would be better if I were to just lay here with a broken leg and bleed to death. I hear another train zoom by and I don't bother to try to hop onto it. Five minutes later I hear another train, but this time I hear someone yell out a number. "Six!" someone yells. I don't look to see who it is. I continue to gaze into the sky aimlessly. "Six?!" I hear footsteps running up toward me. Someone kneels besides me and runs their fingers through my hair. "What happened Six?" They make me turn my head and I see Tobias with his hoodie masking his face as usual. I look down at my broken and bloody leg and Tobias follows my gaze. "You fell off a train or something?"

"Pushed," my voice comes out tight. Tobias runs his fingers from my hair to my stomach to my hip to the damaged leg.

"Who pushed you?" he asks quietly.

"Some kids that I met at school yesterday. Peter, Molly, and Drew." I wince as he touches my leg.

"Figures," he mutters.

"You know them?"

He hesitates, but speaks. "I've seen them around." I nod. "Here, let's get you somewhere out of sight." He tries to pick my up, but I cry as my leg dangles around. "It's okay Six, I'll make it better, but you have to let me get you out of sight." I bite my wobbling lip as he wraps my body around his. I swing my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my back to keep me steady. We are in a position that is like a piggy _front_ ride. The opposite of a piggyback ride. Tobias takes me down to the inside of a building then stretches me out on the floor.

"Where are we?" I ask. He is going around the room trying to look for something.

"The abandoned side of the Dauntless Compound. There are some people who squat here, but very few."

"What are you looking for?"

"First Aid Kit." He stops. "Or would you rather go to the hospital?"

"First Aid Kit is good. As long as it stops the bleeding." He nods then comes over to me with a small white box. He takes out a long roll of bandage and carefully wrap it around my leg. I bite my lip harder and fight back as many tears as I can. But, oh god, it hurts like hell. However, Tobias's hands are so warm, but not warm enough for me to forget the pain.

Tobias frowns. "Six, it's going to be okay." I nod and grab onto the sleeve of his shirt. He pulls to tighten the bandage and I inwardly yell as I clench a fist full of his sleeve. Tobias turns to see my expression and then pulls me onto his lap. "You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay." I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. He cradles my head with his neck and wraps me into a tight hug. I silently cry as the throbbing in my leg stings and becomes so cold, so cold and numb. It hurts.

**That was short, and yes I agree, it was lame. I am just so tired and I haven't updated in forever, but I had to give you something. Also, I'm babysitting and pet sitting at the moment…Crap, the dog jut got out. Why the hell am I still typing?! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I am busy, got grounded…again…and am really busy in real life. I wrote this up in five minutes.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris P.O.V.**

_"Mommy?"whisper from underneath my bed covers. I smell smoke and I jump out of bed. I look around and thick black smoke fills the atmosphere. I cough. How long has this been burning? I run down the hall to the stairs when a part of the ceiling collapses onto the ground._

_"Beatrice!" my mother screams for me. I turn and see the debris on her, burning her alive. _

_"Mother!" I rush over to help her, but the second that I touch her; she fizzles away into nothingness under my hand. "Mom?" Everything is black and I am cold. My hair floats up into a fan around my head and my arms drift up into the air. I can't breath. I open my mouth and bubbles exit when I blow out air. I am underwater. I try to move my limbs, but they are slow and when they do lift up, I feel something smooth, clear…glass. What is this? I turn and feel another panel of glass on all my sides. I am in a tank trapped. My lungs burn to breath after I find out that I am trapped. I bang my slow moving fists on the glass. Nothing happens. Suddenly, the glass closes in on me getting small…crushing me. This is a death worse than fire. I bang my fists harder on the glass. I have to get out of here! I'm suffocating…losing my life slowly. That is when I start to yell. "Help! Help! HELP ME!" My cries for help are mute by the water drowning me._

_"Six…Six…" someone yells. I shake my head, slam my hands into the glass, and scream. My hair tangles into thick knots as the bubbles from my lungs rise._

"Six…wake up," Tobias calls to me waking me up from my nightmare. I am laying on his lap panting with my arms pulled in close to me.

"…Tobias?..."

"What happened? I heard you whimpering and then you started burning up when I tried to wake you up."

I fight a blush. "I'm fine." I try to get up, but I can't move my leg. "Ow."

"What did you dream about?"

I laugh.

"What's so funny Six?"

I look at him losing my smile. I frown. "I didn't dream. It was far from a dream. I just…I just…" I take a deep breath trying to see how to word this. "Forget it. I just can't talk about it." I crawl off his lap, but he grabs my forearm.

"Six, talk to me." Tobias says. I face him. His hoodie is pulled down over his eyes. I can't trust someone that doesn't trust me enough to show me their own eyes. I look down. He grabs both of my shoulders and makes me face him. "Please."

"Let me see your face and I'll tell you." I try to bargain.

He lets me go. "Don't tell me then."

I sigh and push myself to the other side of this…place.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"We're in the factionless sector. We're going to be staying here until your leg heals up." He explains.

"Damn it," I mumble under my breath. I speak louder. "Tobias, I can't stay here."

He gets up and goes to a small kitchen that looks like it hasn't been used in years. "And why is that?"

"I have to get back to my brother. He'll get worried and call them…" I drift of thinking of my brother losing his mind over me. He'll call the police and blow our cover. I can't afford to blow his cover.

Tobias doesn't seem to care about my brother.

"You can't leave with a broken leg Six." He laughs. "Damn, you can't even walk. Much less jump on and off a moving train then back to the hotel."

"I have to go and this leg isn't going to stop me." I get up using the wall as a crouch and make my way to the front door. It's hard to stay up; it hurt to stand. I don't care. My fingers go to the door handle just as I feel him standing behind me. I turn and see that he has both hands on either side of my head and that his body is inches from mine.

His voice is deep and husky. "You don't even know where we are Six. How are you going to find your way back home?"

He was right, but I had to try. For my brother.

"I'll manage." I opened the door, but Tobias closed it. He flipped me around so I could face him with my back pressing up against the door.

"Let me make you a deal." He said.

"And what would that be?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering, but I failed. He was too close to me.

"You stay for one week so your leg can get at least some rest, then I personally take home and explain everything to your brother myself."

I kept a straight face.

"Just one week."

"What happens if I don't take the deal?" I ask.

"Then you walk out and I just drag you here." He said it like it was the best thing in the world.

"Fine. But you better believe that I'm going to make this week hell for you Tobias."

**Short yes, but I'm going to update VERY soon. ****_PROMISE_**** as long as you review!**

**~Kat1054**


End file.
